


Lost

by gaebolg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Feelings, I missed the Ishgard husbands so I wrote a quick piece, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, spoilers for end of stormblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: A maelstrom of thoughts have rooted him in place, but a hand on his shoulder serves as a mild comfort at least.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [失去](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665580) by [huiyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huiyun/pseuds/huiyun)

> Hello just dropping in with some of my original OTP & fav Estinien :’)

“You have my gratitude.”

The softness of Aymeric’s voice breaks through the tense thoughts that continuously reverberate in Estinien’s mind.

He’s been standing near the window overlooking the snowy skies of Ishgard for what must’ve been hours. A maelstrom of thoughts have rooted him in place, but a hand on his shoulder serves as a mild comfort at least.

“How could I refuse you?”

Aymeric’s smile from Estinien’s response appears weathered. Despite their city having been saved, other matters have threatened the realm of peace that Eorzea salvaged for so long. Those very heroes who attempted to help in those matters are falling one by one. Bringing the Warrior of Light here on behalf of his friend’s request is the least he could do. 

“I take it you’ve heard of the others then?”

“Aye.”

Estinien finally moves from the window, instead sitting on a loveseat shy of the bed.

For a moment Aymeric gives pause. 

Moving to the cabinet nearby, he produces two glasses along with a bottle of liquor. The aroma fills the air as he pours both glasses half-way.

“The ever-elusive cycle of problems cripples us once more. How are we to cope?” Aymeric muses while taking the other glass in hand to bring it over to Estinien. He takes it with a nod, practically downing the entire thing in one go.

“Seems alcohol is a good counter-measure.”

Estinien tries to smile at his own wit, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

Has he faltered so much in living up to his own expectations? Losing so much as a child left him with the need to protect what he cherishes. Such came to light even more after having Nidhogg seeping into his mind and coiling in his soul.

He continues as the distress seems to voice itself more freely in Aymeric’s presence.

“I’m…disheartened that Alphinaud was a target. There is naught I can do.”

Swiftly he finishes off the rest of the liquor, feeling it burn in his throat as much as that disappointment does in his heart.

“I know you feel an obligation to him after what happened. They have all become like family.”

Recalling the fierce determination in Alphinaud during Estinien’s struggles with Nidhogg is something that will be embedded with the dragoon forever. 

Despite most of it being a blur or blacked out from his memory, Aymeric recounted some parts of it, and the boy’s diligence in saving him when he felt at his lowest point…is absolutely remarkable.

“Tis true. It sounds as if what is occurring is beyond any of us though. However, if I can aid them from here then I will.”

After taking Estinien’s empty glass and setting it alongside his own on the cabinet, Aymeric sits down next to Estinien on the loveseat. For a moment he’s silent, words failing him. There’s no doubt both of them would extend their assistance in any possible way. When Estinien is brooding like this though, it’s difficult to find the right words to reassure him.

Instead Aymeric reaches to take his hand, gently intertwining their fingers.

“Estinien…it was never a question of your devotion. Please do not blame yourself.”

The grip upon Aymeric’s hand tightens. He stares down at it as Estinien attempts to quell the surge of emotions.

“Here you are, catching me when I fall again.”

Somehow it’s fitting. Perhaps just as they both fit together. Since childhood, Aymeric has watched over Estinien in the absence of his family, and has never faltered in doing so.

“I’ll never stop.”

Frail he is not. The times have burdened him with sharp emotions though, and there are only ever a few ways to go about alleviating them, fighting mostly being the main one.

With Aymeric so close like this, temptation tugs at the corners of his mind. Many a time he’s been presented with this feeling, never acting upon it though out of worry for how his friend might react, afraid to overstep the bounds for fear he might love another.

However, the weight of that uncertainty is forgotten for but a moment, and that is enough for him to give in.

His hand releases Aymeric’s hand in favor of tugging on his forearm, pulling him in close enough to hastily claim his lips before he has any regrets. What he doesn’t expect is how Aymeric leans in further, breaking the kiss for long enough to whisper Estinien’s name into his mouth. 

A hand weaves into silver locks, dragging Estinien back in to feel the way Aymeric kisses him with such passion.

Aymeric melts into him. The response emboldens Estinien, shifting them to have Aymeric leaning back onto the bed, allowing himself to be taken over by the weight of Estinien against him. The contact has Estinien deepening the kiss, groaning at the way Aymeric runs his tongue into his mouth, a faint sweetness able to be tasted from it. It provokes a selfishness in him, and soon he’s nipping on those pretty lips.

“You’ve ruined me for anyone else.”

Estinien confesses in a guttural tone, staring into those sapphire eyes that feel like they peer into his very soul.

“I’ve been so lucky to have that effect on you?” Aymeric smiles even as he’s somewhat breathless. His hand cards through Estinien’s hair again, fingers curling around a few strands. “Worry not for I feel the same way.”

With his fear assuaged, Estinien brushes his lips over the knight’s cheek to speak against his ear.

“Glad am I to hear that…I wouldn’t bed just anyone.”

Estinien dwells not on those forlorn thoughts. All he can think of is the way Aymeric looks up at him with those beautiful, blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe more?? I haven’t written them in so long omg


End file.
